The invention relates generally to a new and distinct plant variety of the Pittosporaceae family which has been named Pittosporum tobira `Willeii`.
P. tobira, also known as a Japanese Pittosporum, is a hardy and serviceable hedge plant originally from China or Japan. It has thick rubbery evergreen leaves and creamy-white flowers which are borne in small terminal clusters during May. Although the flowers are not usually very conspicuous, they have a pronounced fragrance.
Certain plant varieties of P. tobira are well known. Among these are the `Wheelerii` variety (unpatented) and its variegated sport `Lauralee` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,893), the `Variegatum` variety (unpatented), the `Compacta Glen Special` (unpatented) variety, and a variety commonly called `Green Pittosporum`. The `Green Pittosporum` (unpatented) is believed to be the same variety also known as Mock-Orange or Australian Laurel.
The `Wheelerii` and `Lauralee` varieties are the most compact varieties, while the `Compacta Glen Special` and the `Variegatum` are moderate sized Pittosporums. The `Green Pittosporum` is also a larger plant than the above mentioned dwarf and compacta varieties and is known to grow to a height of 15-20 feet.
In addition to the varieties mentioned, above, there have been two varieties of P. tobira patented by Turner: the `Turner's Dwarf Tricolor` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,233) and `Turner's Variegated Dwarf` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,919) marketed as `Turner's Dwarf Bicolor`.